Never good enough
by TealcIsTheBomb
Summary: Four days, One case, and an accident may spell the end to our beloved psychic
1. A not so simple case

**Ok so I have read many a story were Shawn is beat up, stabbed, shot and just plain has the crap kicked outta him. So here is mine with a twist of supernatural in it.**

**This will take place after Yang 3 in 2D and before Shawn Rescues in Darth Vader**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own Psych? If I did then there would be more blood and pain (insert evil laugh)**

_Four days….four of the longest days of my life Paisley has been missing. Four days since I have had more than a couple hours of sleep, ate anything except when it hurt, or even really bothered to shower._

Four days ago a thirteen year old girl, Paisley Raines, went missing and by the amount of blood left on the scene she was presumed dead. Shawn would have been called in on this case immediately but it wasn't needed, he arrived at the crime scene before the police did. It was later found out he was the first person the parents called because Shawn went to high school with the teen's father and they had kept in touch over the years.

Since that call Shawn had been in overdrive follow every trail he thought would bring any information to him but they all fell cold. He once again went over the pictures of the crime scene.

_The crime scene was horrific and not just because of the blood but you could almost see how hard the girl fought. Furniture was overturned, the TV was smashed, there was a few head shaped holes in the walls, but the most disturbing part of the crime scene was a lonely pair of ripped panties on the bed._

_There has to be something here, anything, come on the clues are right before you Shawn._

This had been the mantra in Shawn's head for almost three days, since his last trail fell cold. Shawn felt useless he felt like he had failed and it wasn't like other cases he had done; he could hear her voice and see her smile. Shawn was starting to drift off when he had a thought….

_Wait! That's it I know who has her. Where's my phone…Ah ha!_

"Come on Jules pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Shawn! I was just about to call you we have a suspect in the Raines case. We are about to bring in the neighbor for questioning. We need you to come over to the police station and try to get a read on this guy."

"Jules it's not the neighbor. I know he is new to the street but it is not him it was the movers or really one of the movers. I know where he is right now we need to go get him and make him tell us where Paisley is NOW!"

Juliet almost dropped the phone at the last word she had never heard Shawn this way he was frantic, angry, and scared all at the same time. Before she could object Shawn was telling her about his new suspect.

"He will be at the company he works for. His name is Chris I am not sure of the last name but he is the guy Jules, I just know it and I am going to confront him right now."

Without another word Shawn hung up, grabbed his helmet and keys and jumped on his bike. As he sped off a pair of very angry gray eyes watched his departure…

_He is __**NOT **__putting Chris in jail if I have anything to say about it.  
><em>

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH  
><em>

Shawn was almost to the moving company when he noticed a SUV cutting through traffic very quickly behind him.

_Wow! That guy is just psycho he is going to get someone killed…_

Just as Shawn thought this the SUV rammed the car that was directly behind the Norton which in turn caused car to run upon the back wheel of the bike. The motorcycle swerved and Shawn tried desperately to get back under control but it was no use. The bike slammed painfully down on the asphalt dragging Shawn on his right side for a good fifty feet before it came to a stop.

Shawn was only vaguely aware of the sound of car doors and someone screaming for help. He knew he couldn't stay here and wait for the ambulance _(which he did not need BTW_). Shawn groaned as he scooted from under the bike and tried to pick his beloved Norton off its side.

"Hey, hey mister you need to lie down, you have just been in an accident and we need to call for help." One of the bystanders was pleading to him.

"No, No I am fine, really. I know how to take a fall I am a little banged up but I will be fine. I just need help getting my bike back on its wheels."

"Ok dude I will help but you should know your leg is bleeding pretty badly."

Shawn looked down at his right leg and sure enough the jeans he was wearing were ripped away below the knee and any exposed flesh looked like it had a sanding belt taken to it and then someone rubbed gravel and glass into it. He groaned again knowing if he arrived at the moving company looking like this Juliet would be so worried she would insist driving him to the hospital before he had an opportunity to question the scumbag.

The bystander (Shawn learned it was the driver of the car that accidently hit him) and Shawn were able to get the Norton into the right position but before the driver of the car could say anything Shawn jumped onto it and sped off saying…

"Sorry about your car but I have some very important business. Go to the SBPD and ask for Detective Lassiter he will know how to reach me."

Shawn's apartment was on his way so he stopped for about three minutes to wrap his leg and put a fresh pair of jeans on. _That will do for now. I will get it checked out after we get Paisley back._

__PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH__

Shawn arrived shortly after Lassiter and Juliet did at the moving company's address.

"Spencer, what in the hell are you thinking the neighbor it a perfect suspect. Single guy, new to the neighborhood, loner, and he had all sorts of arcade games in his basement probably to bait kids."

"Yeah Shawn the neighbor is perfect and this guy Chris is a family man, he has a wife and two kids. He works two jobs and is a very active participant in the PTA. The only reason we came is so you wouldn't cause any problems!"

Before Shawn could get any words out he was cut off but the voice of a very pissed off Chief Vick.

"Mr. Spencer you CANNOT go and blame every person that was even remotely close to the Raines home that day. How many leads did you place us on that ran cold delaying the rescue of this girl?"

"Chief—"

"Shut up Spencer, this is what you do lead us on and delay us just so you can "divine" who the suspect is and take all the credit."

Normally Shawn would have been able to take these insults but as the words were spat at him his headache had been increasing exponentially. He also noticed that some uniformed officers had shown up and were nodding at Lassiter's words. _All I am trying to do is help, can't they see that?_

"Yeah Shawn, we have the guy but every minute we are here following your lead that little girl could be dying."

Something in Shawn snapped at those last words were uttered by his girlfriend.

"**OK THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE!**(his signaled with holding his hand under his chin)** WITH YOUR ACCUSATIONS!**"

Juliet snapped her mouth shut and both the Chief and Lassiter jaws dropped at Shawn's words. They have never seen him this angry before, it was just scary to see his hazel eyes go dark that quick.

"**I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP!" **he took a deep breathe to calm down.** "**Yeah the family called me first because Chris knows me but did you ever think that I know Paisley?"

All three just stood there dumbfounded listening to the venom in his words.

"Well I do and not only do I know her but she is just like family, in fact she is family because I am her godfather. You heard that right Shawn Spencer resident screw up is a godfather. I love that girl like she is my own I have watched her grow up over the last five years into a beautiful young lady and you say I am trying to delay the capture of the monster who took her for the credit? All of you really must not know a _**damn**_ thing about me!"

Everyone within a fifty foot radius of the psychic was stunned silent. Buzz was the first person brave enough to break the silence.

"Shawn we all don't think—"

Shawn lowered his voice and gained some composure, "No Buzz I know you don't but you!(he pointed at Lassiter) you are just jealous of the fact that every case that is worth solving is solved by me and in record time, EVERYTIME!"

But before anyone could react he changed the target of his anger to the Chief, "And you, I have to weasel my way into cases despite time after time I have proven myself against each and every bad guy including Yin and Yang!"

"And you," Shawn's voice got low again "of all people I thought would believe me, Detective O'Hara, you would have been the one. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Juliet winced when he used her last name, all she could hear was the hurt in his voice and she had caused it; she had hurt him deeply.

"Here," Shawn threw a file at Lassiter "that is all you need to pin the guy and find Paisley. Oh she is fine, by the way, he faked the whole crime scene so we would think she was dead so we wouldn't put up an Amber Alert. His wife has always wanted a girl but all they have is two boys she came with him that day when they moved the neighbor in and she is the one who convinced him to do it. All the blood was stolen and everything else was staged. The wife knew we wouldn't be able to run the DNA fast enough and they would be long gone before the results came back. Arrest Chris and you will find his wife and Paisley."

"Shawn-"

"Spencer-"

"No, This is it I am done. You guys don't have to worry about seeing my face _EVER_ again. At least my last case is helping someone who I love and loves me back."

Shawn limped back to his bike and sped off one more time.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Chris Montgomery was quickly arrested after the Head Detective read Shawn's file and about five seconds after his arrest he gave up his wife and the location of the girl.

Paisley was quickly recovered and there were not physical injuries to the girl, just like Shawn said. The wife was not found, though, everyone was just happy the girl was alright.

Carlton was staring at the report in his hands, thinking about the events of the day. _Man I have never seen Spencer that mad before._

"Um…Detective Lassiter?"

Carlton looked up from his report to see a man about thirty years old standing at his desk with a worried expression on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes my name is Oliver North and I am here to ask about a Mr. Shawn Spencer. You see about four hours ago an SUV rear ended me and I tried to stop my car from hitting his bike but it didn't work, my car hit his rear tire and he laid his bike down and was dragged about fifty feet. His leg was pretty messed up and he told me that I should come here if I needed to get ahold of him, but he had an important meeting that could not wait. I don't really care about my car but I was really worried about him he was bleeding pretty badly."

_Wait a minute Spencer was hurt? How could I not have noticed?_

Carlton was about to take the man's statement when Buzz interrupted his thoughts.

"Detective Lassiter, there is a call on line one for you, it sounds pretty urgent."

He motioned for Oliver to take a seat while he answered the phone.

"Detective Lassiter."

"Yes Detective this is Mark White I own Home Plate, a sports bar, on Mulligan Street and I have a problem. There is a gentleman here that is very drunk and I cannot seem to wake him up."

"Then why are you calling me Mr. White?"

"I am calling you because when he stumbled in here he kept mentioning a Detective Lassiter and I figured you guys were friends. The weird thing is my bartender said that he didn't drink anything here so he must have been drunk before he came in."

Carlton could feel himself pale at the words._ Something is wrong._ Juliet noticed this, walked across the bullpit, and leaned in to listen better.

"What it going on?" she whispered

Carlton cut her off "Can you describe the man for me Mr. White?"

"Yes he is about medium height, brown messy hair, and is wearing a vintage Apple Jacks t-shirt."

_Damn. _"Ok Mr. White we will be right there. Thank you."

"Thank you Detective."

Carlton hung up the phone and looked into his partner's worried eyes.

"That was the owner of Home Plate he said that Spencer is there, drunk, and he can't wake him up. So now we get to pick up his drunk ass." As Carlton said these words he knew that something wasn't right about the whole thing. _Since when does Spencer get drunk? _ He spun around to the closest officer "McNab! Take Mr. North's statement we have to go pick Spencer from a bar."

"Sure thing boss."

Carlton had to run to catch up with Juliet, who was almost at his Crown Vic.

"Carlton thank you for doing this, I know you don't like him(_but I don't hate him_ he thought at her words) so this means a lot to me. You know helping out one of my friends."

The rest of the car ride was silent. The whole time Carlton couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen and as he looked at his partner he could see she felt the same way.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

When they arrived at the bar the first thing they noticed was the crowd of people surrounding an ambulance.

"What in sweet justice?"

"Oh My God! Shawn!'

Sure enough the paramedics were wheeling the psychic out of the bar into the ambulance. Juliet jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop and ran to Shawn's side catching a few words the medics were saying.

"…head injury…blood loss and possible infection…breathing and pulse erratic…recommend transport to SB trauma instead of SB general."

Juliet froze _What? Head injury? What happened?_

"Ma'am you can't come in the ambulance I'm sorry"

"HE'S CRASHING…..LET'S MOVE!"

Juliet just stood there as they slammed the doors shut and sped off in the direction of Santa Barbara Trauma Center. As the ambulance turned right to where she couldn't see it anymore she collapsed.

**I have no idea what kind of hospital system is in place in Santa Barbara so yeah, I just took a stab in the dark. So longest chapter I have ever written. Love it? Hate it? Should I continue?**


	2. Coming together

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot line. If I owned Psych (so many ideas so little time) *sigh***

**Note: In this Chapter everyone is going to find out and arrive at the hospital. The first part of it, though, is the paramedics responding to the call. (Had to use my nursing school skills so sue me)**

"Hey Ted, you got any ketchup to go with these fries I was shorted."

"Yeah sure thing Bill here ya go."

The two paramedics ate in silence enjoying the quiet night. They only had to respond to a few calls and none of them were life threating: just two broken arms and an old woman who thought she was spontaneously combusting when really she had just put her heat on instead of the A/C.

The radio crackled to life "Bus 54 where are you?"

Ted sighed and grabbed the radio "We are in front of the old linen warehouse on Cutler St. what's going on dispatch."

"We have a drunk at the Home Plate that they can't seem to wake up. One of the fellow patrons called it in, you need to go check it out sorry guys I know it's like half an hour before shift change."

"Alright, Bus 54 responding ETA 3 minutes."

The paramedics threw what was left of their dinner away, flipped on the siren and drove toward the local sports bar.

When they arrived at the bar both paramedics grabbed their gear and headed on in.

"Man Ted I hate responding to these calls. The last one we did threw up on my shoes, I had to throw them out."

"I know Bill but we gotta answer the call when we are called so let's get to work."

When they entered the bar the medics were not ready for the scene that was unfolding before them. A man in his thirties with scruffy brown hair was slumped over in a booth while a waitress was trying to wake him up and none to gently either. There were several customers surrounding the booth and many on them looked worried.

Bill was the first to speak "So what have we got?"

The waitress looked up "He stumbled in here about three hours ago ordered a Sprite and shortly after finishing it kinda just slumped over. We thought he passed out. Ya know? He was slurring his words and mumbling, so we just thought he was some drunk. We just let him stay here because he wasn't bothering anyone, then one of my customers noticed his leg and called you guys."

Both the medics looked at the young man's leg and saw immediately that this kid was in danger. The denim on his right leg from the knee down was crimson and there was a small puddle of the sticky liquid at his foot.

"Damn!"

"I know Bill, I see it. Ok, definitely not a drunk."

Both paramedics began by laying the man on the floor to get a better assessment of his injuries. Bill cut off the denim around the right leg while Ted was checking pupil reaction and other vitals. After Bill removed the denim he noticed that the leg was wrapped with an Ace bandage.

"What in the hell was this kid thinking? Oh just let me wrap this mess up and it'll be alright."

Ted noted the sarcasm in his partner's voice, it was something he had noticed since they started working together two months ago, every time they were at a horrific scene it came out. Bill is a vet of twenty years he was bound to come up with some kind of defensive mechanism. But Ted didn't call him out on it this time he was more worried about the vitals he had just taken.

"Hey Bill pupil response it crap in the left eye, blown in the right, pulse is 120 thready, breaths are 30 shallow and BP is 80 over 40, he also has a temp of one-oh-two."

Bill was cutting off the wrap mumble something about being stupid and young, thinking you can live forever.

"Yeah Ted start an IV normal saline infusion, put him on a cardiac monitor, and find out who he is."

When Bill was finished cutting off the wrap the first thing that hit him was the smell. This kid's leg look like it had been through a meat grinder and was starting to ooze more than just blood.

"Shit! Ok Ted contact dispatch, tell them we have a victim with road rash that is possibly infected, serious head injury and doesn't respond to any stimuli. And go get the gurney we need to get this kid to Santa Barbara trauma center."

Ted nodded and disappeared outside to the bus while talking to dispatch.

"Dispatch, Bus 54, come in"

"Yes Bus 54, tell me what you got."

Ted told them all about the young man, a Mr. Shawn Spencer his ID said, and how he was declining rapidly. He then reentered the bar with the gurney and set to help Bill put the man in a C-collar and was about to strap him onto the backboard when Bill yelled…..

"He's seizing! Roll him on his side!"

Thankfully the seizure was short lived once it abated they continued get him strapped into the gurney and started rolling him to the bus. As they were rolling him in dispatch contacted them again.

"Bus 54 this is Santa Barbara Trauma dispatch, tell us what you got."

Before Ted could give them a rundown of the injuries of the young man_, yet again¸_ he heard a woman scream…

"Shawn!"

_Must be his girlfriend. Dammit I hate it when loved ones see things like this._

The blond woman ran to the gurney, grabbed his hand, and just looked at him like she could will him to wake up with her eyes.

Ted then began rattling off the injuries and why they requested Santa Barbara Trauma instead of Santa Barbara General. When they got the all clear Ted turned to tell the young woman that she could not ride with him (mainly because of the seizure but also she had a death grip on him and he needed the room to work) Bill shouted….

"HE'S CRASHING…LET'S MOVE!"

Ted quickly loaded the gurney into the ambulance, slammed the doors, and barely had time to prepare for the peel out. He quickly stabilized his patient with a shot of atropine and monitored his vitals.

They were about two minutes out when he had another seizure.

"Dammit! Bill, put it to the pedal he's seizing again!"

They cut the time in half and when they arrived he was still seizing. They were met up by a Dr. Malone and Ted started firing off the events of their call.

"What in the hell happened, he was stable! Come on people let's get some diazepam over here!"

About five nurses and another doctor joined Malone, they took the gurney into the first trauma room and started working on him.

The paramedics just stood there in the corridor and gave each other a look. Ted's eyes said _Crap that was bad!_ And Bill's said, _he doesn't stand a chance,_ Ted had seen that look before and when he had that look it never ended well for the patient.

"Damn."

"I know Ted let's go clean up the bus."

"OK, Bill."

As they were leaving they noticed an older, balding man running through the emergency room entrance yelling for his son.

_Damn._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Henry Spencer was sitting in Karen Vick's office getting a rundown of what his son had done that afternoon. As the Chief keeping speaking Henry could feel his blood pressure rise, but he stayed silent the whole time.

"…and then after he insulted O'Hara he threw a file at Lassiter, gave a quick rundown and sped off. Henry I'm sorry."

_Wait? What? Did Karen just say she was sorry? Shawn made a complete ass of himself and could have damaged the SBPD reputation and Karen is sorry, I missed something here._

"Karen, there is nothing to be sorry for. Shawn is the one who should be apologizing to you, not the other way around."

"Henry you don't understand, Shawn was right we gained up on him and we shouldn't have. We failed to see that he was truly trying to help this girl."

"And what about this girl is so special to Shawn that he would quit for her."

"I knew you weren't fully listening Henry, Paisley Raines is Shawn's goddaughter. He said that she was like his own child and he loved her."

Henry's eyes widened at this and pieces from the last five years started to fall into place. Every Saturday morning you couldn't reach Shawn, even for a crime, and later when you talked to him he would come up with some ridiculous excuse. One time Henry had seen him with a little girl at the movies and when he called Shawn that day his reason for being unreachable was he was at the office playing paper basketball.

"Dammit, that kid was always likeable someone was bound to make him a godfather."

"Well Henry I need you to go and talk to Shawn, he is a valuable resource to this department and on a more personal note everyone here loves him."

Henry's eyes widened again. _If everyone loves him then why did they treat him like that?_

"I will do that Karen, thank you."

Henry was still pissed but no longer at his son, it was more aptly directed to two detectives and several uniforms who were busy arresting the suspect, _that his son found,_ and recovering that girl.

_I cannot believe they would think Shawn would ever try to impede an important investigation like this! Just wait till tomorrow I will give them a piece of my mind._

Henry decided to call it a day, left the station and headed home. During the course of the next hour he tried several time to call his son but to no avail, after leaving the tenth message on his voicemail he elected to leave Shawn be.

_He will come by home sometime, I hope. _

Henry clicked on his police scanner and proceeded to make dinner. He made a little extra in case Shawn stopped by he sat down on the couch to enjoy his steak and the game. He was about half way through dinner when he heard a frantic voice on the scanner that perked his interest. _Must be a rookie._ Henry smiled at his own thought.

"…..Santa Barbara Trauma center we have a thirty- three year old male he has severe head trauma, possibly infected road rash on his right lower leg, significant blood loss, breathing and pulse erratic. Requesting an all clear to take patient there instead of Santa Barbara general."

_Maybe not a rookie, that sounds pretty bad to me._

There was a second of silence before dispatch responded

"Bus 54 you have an all clear to bring in patient. Do you have an ID on him, yet?"

"Yes dispatch according to the ID found on him he goes by Shawn Spencer and lives at…"

Henry froze and the world spun around him, there was a loud buzzing in his ears, and he felt suddenly like he was going to be sick. Then on auto-pilot he grabbed his keys, headed out the door, and was speeding off in his truck before he had another coherent thought.

_Road rash? Damn motorcycle I knew he was going to get himself killed on it._

Breaking every speed limit and quite a few other traffic laws he made his way to the trauma center. He cut the normal twenty minute drive to ten and as he pulled up he saw a gurney being rolled in and a flash of the unmistakable mess of brown hair.

_Oh God! Shawn! _

Henry jumped out of the truck paying no attention if he closed the door or even if he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and ran for all he was worth.

"Shawn! Shawn!"

He passed two paramedics at the entrance but paid them no mind because the next things he heard caused his heart to drop.

"….code blue trauma room one, code blue trauma room one. Rapid response team to trauma room one. I repeat code blue."

_Please don't be Shawn. Please!_

Henry saw a team of about four nurses and two doctors running down the hall with a crash cart. As they pushed opened the door for trauma room one he saw Shawn laying on a table, eyes wide open while a nurse was pounding away on his chest.

_Oh God NO! _"Shawn!"

Henry ran toward the room but was stopped by a security guard who had seen the older man's approach.

"I'm sorry sir but you need to let the doctors and nurses work on him."

He would have argued but he knew there was nothing he could do for his son. Instead he just stood there, in shock, staring at the door and doing something he rarely did-pray.

He broke his mantra at the sound of a very familiar voice of a certain detective.

"Shawn Spencer! Where is he! Tell me now!"

"Juliet?"

"Mr. Spencer?"

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Carlton watched from his Crown Vic as the ambulance sped away toward to hospital. He quickly exited his vehicle and began to make his way to his very distraught partner who was following the path of the ambulance. After the vehicle made a right Lassiter watched her pale visibly and her knees started to give out.

He quickly picked up the pace and caught her just before she slammed into the asphalt below her. Sobs were wracking her body and she was having an extremely hard time breathing.

"O'Hara look at me."

Juliet looked up into her partner's eyes and saw his concern.

"Ok, O'Hara we are going to stand up and go to the hospital."

"Santa Barbara Trauma…he was dying…..couldn't ride with him."

Carlton was surprised that his partner could even speak and what little words she uttered took him aback even more. He knew he had to be strong for her, he knew he couldn't show how worried he was for the fake psychic (_he wasn't a fan of the man but that doesn't mean he wished him harm, well extreme harm_), if he did she would breakdown beyond repair and he needed her to be able to walk.

"O'Hara, Spe-Shawn will be fine but right now we need to get to the hospital and see how he is doing."

Juliet didn't utter another word but instead stomped her way to the car and got into the passenger side. Carlton took a second to collect himself and made his way to the driver's side. Without another word he flipped on the siren and took off after the ambulance.

The detectives arrived at the hospital about six minutes later. Carlton drove up to the ambulance bay and barely had time to stop when Juliet dove out of the car and ran in. He then drove off to park the car and whipped out his cell phone to make a phone call.

"Detective Lassiter what can I do for you this evening."

Carlton sighed deeply, the Chief sounded like she was in a good mood and he was about to burst it. It took every ounce of energy to stop the shake in his voice.

"Chief…..I am at Santa Barbara Trauma we just followed an ambulance carrying Spen-Shawn in it. He was pretty banged up from what I could see…..it doesn't look good Chief."

Carlton could hear the Chief gasp on the other end.

"Th-thank you Carlton." She didn't hang up but Carlton could hear her shouting in the background to some officers about what was going on and where to reach her. "I will be right there." With that she hung up on the detective and he took that as a cue to leave the confines of his car and make it to the hospital entrance.

As he walked through the entrance he was assaulted with several noises and sights all at the same time. His partner was being held by Henry Spencer crying for all she was worth, doctors were shouting orders, and a gurney with a very pale man was being rushed past them. _Wait! That was Spencer! Sweet Lady Justice!_

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Four people were sitting in the plastic chair in the waiting room each of them looking worse as time wore one. A pair of gray eyes took in the scene with extreme malice.

_That's the detective that arrested my Chris and she is his partner. Who the other people are I don't care they all need to pay for what they have done to me. And I have the perfect way to collect._

Mallory Montgomery smiled to herself as she walked further into the corridor, wearing scrubs and looking the part so no one would stop her.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Burton "Gus" Guster was enjoying a nice, quiet evening at home when the phone rang. Gus groaned knowing that it was Shawn and he was going to be pulled into some crazy, life threating situation that he wanted no part of. Gus didn't even look at the caller ID when he answered.

"Shawn look I am enjoying my evening whatever it is—"

He was cut off by a distant sounding voice.

"Gus—"

_Crap that's Henry and he doesn't sound good._

"Mr. Spencer, what's going on?"

"Gus, Shawn was in an accident earlier today. He is at Santa Barbara Trauma….Gus it doesn't look good."

No more needed to be said he quickly ended the call, hopped in the blueberry, and went as fast as humanly possible to the hospital.

When Gus arrived at the hospital he didn't need to ask where the family of Shawn was waiting because the waiting room was full of uniforms and crinkled clothes that look like they had been slept in.

He spotted four people in the center of the sea of blue and he made his way to them.

"Mr. Spencer. How is he?"

"Gus I am not going to lie to you. He is pretty banged up (his voice broke a little) before the rushed him to surgery he coded…. They almost didn't get him back."

Gus' head swam and his knees felt weak he was only minutely aware of a pair of strong arms holding him up and guiding him to a chair. When Gus looked up he eyes met with the worried face of Buzz McNab.

"He'll be alright Gus, I just know it."

All Gus could do was nod and mumbled a quick thanks to the officer.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Mallory watched the scene unfold before her. _Perfect. Everyone is to occupied to notice me my plan is going to work! They are all going to pay._

**A/N: A virtual pineapple to the first person who can correctly tell me what movie and television show I referenced in this chapter!**

**Well the supernatural part is going to come into play in the next chapter and we will find out how Shawn is doing. Also want my readers to know that those two words are about as bad as my language gets.**


	3. You will see

**A virtual pineapple to **_**deboritoes**_** for guessing the movie reference. No one guessed the TV reference, though, the paramedics were driving Bus 54 and the first thing dispatch said "Bus 54 where are you?" Just like the classic TV series "Car 54, where are you?"**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own no matter how much I want to (frowny face)**

**Note: Here comes the supernatural. Buzz is going to kick some butt in this story too and soon, he is just never given enough credit.**

Shawn cracked open his eyes expecting to wake up at the bar in pain but when he looked around he saw familiar surroundings. And on a happy note he didn't hurt.

_How did I get back to Psych office? Must have called Gus. Huh!_

"Hello Shawn."

Shawn took one look at the woman who addressed him and almost flipped off the back of the couch. She looked the same she did that night she served him and Gus pie. The blonde hair, blue eyes, green dress and white shoes just as pristine as they were that night, like she had never been strangled with that tie.

"I'm sorry but what is going—"

"Shawn-," she smiled "I am here to talk to you because someone up there (she pointed skyward) likes you."

Shawn just sat there and gaped at the woman. She walked over to the couch and gently pushed his jaw shut.

"My name is Doris, by the way."

_Really, Doris she even has a name of a career waitress. You have got to be kidding me!_

"No I am afraid I am not kidding you Shawn (She smiled again) that is really my name and no I am not a hallucination."

_How did she know what I was thinking?_

"Because Shawn I am privy to what is going on in that little head of yours at the moment." She tapped his temple.

Doris sat down beside Shawn on the tattered couch and just looked at him.

"Soooooo— "(a very pregnant pause)

"Talk Shawn! I was sent here for a reason, not quite sure of the reason so you need to tell me."

Shawn didn't know what else to do and before he knew it he was unloading the events of the past four days on this poor woman.

"Then I went to a sports bar near the edge of town to decide whether or not to quit this whole detective thing. I was really tired and must have passed out and I woke up here."

"Ah-ha! so that's why I was sent. You want to quit and I was sent to convince you not too."

"What do you mean convince me not too? How on earth are you going to do that?"

"We are going to visit you in the hospital."

"That makes no since how are we (he motioned with his hands) going to visit me?"

Doris didn't say another word she instead grabbed his hand, led him out the door, and they walked.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Henry Spencer looked at the clock on the wall, again. _Damn thing is mocking me._ He and several members of the SBPD had been waiting four hours for some news about Shawn other than he is in surgery.

During those four hours he had asked the nurse twenty-five times how his son was doing. During those four hours he had drank more than enough crappy coffee to satisfy him for a lifetime. During those four hours he had prayed to God for at least two. During those four hours he had watched Gus do nothing but stare at the wall, Detective O'Hara cry till she passed out from exhaustion, Detective Lassiter look extremely uncomfortable with his partner sleeping on him, and his former partner make all sorts of phone calls (and threats) to find the person who did this. _Longest damn four hours of my life!_

About thirty minutes after Shawn was rushed into surgery several officers had begun to trickle in, among them, a very panicked Buzz McNab. Apparently he had taken the statement from an Oliver North and had gotten more of a picture of what had happened that afternoon.

A woman driving a full size SUV had rammed his rear end and try as he might Oliver had not been able to avoid Shawn. Henry didn't blame Oliver at all. What worried Henry was the fact that Mr. North was sure that it was done on purpose. He said he had seen the SUV dodge in and out of traffic with no problem but when there was no room to pass him the SUV rammed him.

Shawn was going to be under full police protection until they find out what had happened. Many of the officers who were now waiting with Henry were going to do that detail, some even fighting over who gets to do the detail. _Damn kid if you could only see how much they care about you._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Karen Vick looked at the clock on the wall. _Almost midnight. Have we seriously been here for four hours?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, yet again.

"Chief Vick."

"Chief Vick this is traffic officer Bruce McCallen I understand you have a question about an accident that happened early today."

"Yes officer McCallen I do and I wish to thank you for reaching me so late at night on this matter. There was an accident about a quarter of a mile south of the intersection of 44th and West Irish Boulevard. I know that the camera is too far away to have seen the accident but I was hoping the camera may have seen the perpetrator after accident driving through the intersection. All we currently know is that the perp was a female driving a full size SUV maroon in color. The accident occurred sometime around four this evening."

"Chief would this happen to be about Shawn Spencer?"

Karen was taken aback by this question. _How many people know Shawn?_

"Um yes McCallen it is, in fact, about him we have reason to believe that this woman was intentionally trying to harm Mr. Spencer so I don't need to tell you the priority of this job."

"No Chief you don't I will get right on it. Oh and Chief everyone down here in traffic is praying for Shawn to be ok."

"Thank you."

With that McCallen hung up and the Chief was left alone with her thoughts. _If Shawn only knew how much everyone at the station cares for him he would definitely rethink quitting._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Gus' eyes flicked to the clock on the wall again. _Four hours? Shawn has been in surgery for four hours? This is NOT good._

Gus had been upset with Shawn and refused to help him today with this case. He couldn't even remember why he was upset with the man._ Dammit Shawn if I had only gone then we would have had the blueberry then you wouldn't be here, possibly dying._

To make matters worse his brain kept replaying the phone call from Henry over and over again in his head.

"_Shawn look I am enjoying my evening whatever it is—"_

"_Gus—"_

"_Mr. Spencer, what's going on?"_

"_Gus, Shawn was in an accident earlier today. His is at Santa Barbara Trauma…Gus it doesn't look good."_

He had never heard Mr. Spencer's voice so worried before not even during the final showdown with Yin. _Shawn if you could only see everyone waiting for you then you would know how much they truly care for you._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH _

Mallory Montgomery made her way through the halls of Santa Barbara Trauma center. _Where is it? Where is the pharmacy?_

She found the room she was looking for and after watching several other personal enter the room she made her move.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Nine hours after crashing his bike, eight hours after his goddaughter was recovered safely, five hours after two paramedics fought to get him to the hospital alive, and four hours and thirty-seven minutes after being rushed into surgery a doctor emerged from the OR suite and made his way to the sea of blue uniforms.

"Family of Shawn Spencer…."

**Sorry (dodges frying pan) I couldn't help myself. I know that it a very cliché cliffhanger but come one it was just right there in my face.**

**I was wary of how I did this chapter so I really need your feedback. I know its kinda short but hey better that no update. Right?**

**Thank you, my readers, for putting up with my typos and little flubs I notice after the fact. Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews and add you guys are just totally frickin' AWESOME!**


	4. Not looking good

**So what does a day off from work mean? Another chapter! FF has been giving me some problems I apologize if this caused your alerts to go crazy  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Man you have no idea how much I wished I owned psych then a certain Head detective would be shirtless for most of the show (yummy!)**

**Note: We will finally get to know what is happening to Shawn and what is a certain crazy chick is planning. **

"Ok Shawn we are here."

They hadn't been walking long but somehow they had made it across town to the police station and Shawn was officially creeped out.

"How- how did we make it thirty miles in (Shawn checked his watch) five minutes? And I thought you said that we were going to visit me and I am pretty sure I am at the hospital."

Doris smiled again and Shawn couldn't help but noticed every time this woman smiled at him he felt well warm, like seriously he could feel his temp rise. Shawn shook off the feeling when she began to explain.

"Shawn we are going to go visit you in the hospital but we had to make this stop first so that you could see something."

"What am I supposed to see?"

Doris smiled at Shawn (he felt warm again) grabbed his hand and they headed up the stairs.

Once they got inside the precinct Shawn noticed something was off in the department. Sure there was still the hustle and bustle of the police station- hookers being led to lock up, reports being typed, statements being taking, and the always constant ringing of phones but something was off.

Shawn was going to investigate further but stopped when he saw Buzz McNab entering the station. Every officer and quite a few of the regular arrestees stopped and looked at him, expecting something.

"Sorry guys, he is still in surgery but I promised Officer White that I would come in and relieve him since he came in while I went to the hospital."

Everyone that had stopped reluctantly got back to tasks even less motivated that before. Shawn noticed this and realized who Buzz was talking about.

"Oh my god, they are in this funk because of me?"

"Yes Shawn, you see they care about you."

"Then why on Earth were so many of them agreeing with Lassiter when he said I was a glory hound and would intentionally endanger Paisley because of that reason?"

"Shawn you need to understand that you weren't the only one under stress when it came to this case and when people are under stress they don't think clearly."

Shawn thought about this for a second but he still wasn't convinced that these people truly didn't believe that he was some kind of glory hound, sure he liked attention but not so much as to endanger people's lives.

"Shawn I know it's tough but you need to realize that everyone here (she waved around the station) loves and cares for you they will never think that. And yes Shawn I don't mind if you take a look around this station.

Shawn forgot that Doris could hear what he was thinking and almost jumped when she said this. He then nodded and starting snooping around. Doris walked over to a nearby bench, sat down, and watched her charge. _Come on Shawn look closely….you will see what you mean to them._

Shawn started a slow stroll throughout the department.

_Lassie's desk is a mess- he never, ever leaves his desk like this. _He noted the case file that was open was Paisley's case. He quickly looked at the page that it was opened too and smiled. _Thank God they got her with no problems._

He noticed that Juliet's desk was also in the same disarray as her partner's as he made his way to the Chief's office. When he walked through the door Shawn gasped the place was an utter disaster- there were files opened and forgotten on her desk, a cup a coffee was knocked over the cup broken and an ugly brown stain was setting in on the carpet, and one of her potted plants next to the door was knocked over the dirt spilling out. _The Chief is going to freak!_

Shawn took in the sight before and figured out something important there was one set of footprints in the dirt and they were the Chief's heading out the door. It then dawned on him the Chief knocked this stuff over because she was in a hurry to get somewhere. _An extreme hurry._

Shawn decided that it was time to make his way to the hospital and as quickly as he had the thought Doris was standing next to him.

"Ok Shawn let's go."

As they made their way out Buzz McNab was on a very important phone call. His brow was furrowed and he looked more worried as the person on the other end continued. Shawn stopped Doris to pay attention to the officer. McNab mumbled a quick thank you to the person on the other end and then made his way to the bullpen with a determined look.

"Everyone! Can I have you attention please? That was the Chief and she had news about Shawn Spencer!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing so quickly that one officer forgot he was pouring a cup of coffee until it was overflowing and burned his hand.

"Ow! (everyone spun to look at him) Dammit! Sorry, what did she say Buzz?"

Shawn leaned it with the rest of the officers wanting to hear as much as they did. But he didn't get to hear a thing because Doris had pulled him away and out the door.

"What did you do that for?"

Doris didn't answer, she just smiled at Shawn and led him toward the hospital.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

The doctor couldn't believe his eyes at all the people who turned to meet his gaze. "Everyone here is for Shawn Spencer? I didn't know he was a cop."

An older gentleman stood up looking slightly pissed, the doctor noted, and addressed the doctor. "Yes we are all here for Shawn. Are you going to ask us more questions or tell us what is going on with my son?"

The doctor instantly understood the man's demeanor if he was in this man's shoes he would be worried too.

"Ok as you all may know by now Mr. Spencer —"

"His name is Shawn." The doctor made a quick glance at the young woman who said this and smiled. The nurses had warned him about her apparently she had come screaming into the emergency room for the patient and threatened to shoot them if they didn't answer her right away. _This Shawn must be more than just friends to her_.

"Shawn (he continued) was brought in apparently suffering injuries from motorcycle accident that happened earlier today. When Shawn was brought into the emergency room he was experiencing a grand mal seizure resulting from a head injury. "

"What a grand mal seizure?" The doctor couldn't see who asked the question in but he assumed it was one of the officers in uniform.

"A grand mal seizure is what most people think of when they think of a seizure—there is a loss of consciousness and muscle contractions throughout their body. This was the second one he experienced in the course of ten minutes and we were able to get it under control with a shot of Valium. As we were trying to get Shawn stabilized enough for diagnostic testing he coded."

Everyone in the room gasped, Henry couldn't bring himself to tell what he had seen except to Gus so this was the first everyone else heard of Shawn almost dying.

"He coded for about two minutes but we were able to bring him back with electrical conversion or the paddles. We then came to the conclusion that Shawn could not wait for a complete diagnostic we rushed him into emergency surgery. While in surgery we were able to debride the wound on his right leg and stop the bleeding. While we were doing the debridement neurology came in and started to try and pinpoint the cause of the seizures. "

"How were they able to do that doctor? You said you couldn't wait for diagnostic testin?" Shawn's father asked the question this time.

"We did a procedure that is commonly known as birdholes."

The doctor heard a single gasp this time and Shawn's father turned toward the man.

"What Gus?"

"Mr. Spencer th-they drilled holes in his skull trying to find a brain bleed."

It was then everyone else's turn to gasp and then they turned their attention back to the doctor.

"Yes sir you are right. We drilled birdholes and were able to find the bleed fairly quickly and from there we placed a drain to reduce the pressure on his brain we are certain that he drain can be removed in the next day or two without further complications. But what has us worried is the fact that he had two significant seizures before arriving to the hospital and another on the table before we were able to locate the bleed. We did an EEG and discovered that he has several micro seizures before the paramedics got to him."

"What does that mean doctor?"

The doctor didn't even look at who asked the question he was dreading what was coming next.

"It means we have to keep him in a drug induced coma to try and give his brain a break. He is on a ventilator to keep him breathing, a cardiac monitor because his heart rate is dangerously high and we are having trouble keeping it under control. His leg is badly infected also and we have him on strong antibiotics called tetracycline to try and keep it under control since he is allergic to clindamycin, which is our drug of choice in these types of infections, but it is not working as well as we hope and sepsis is a very real fear right now. Right now I give Shawn 70/30 against. I wish there was more I could tell you. I'm sorry."

The doctor look up and his eyes were met with a vary of emotions-many of the officers were silent but looked like they could break at any moment, the young woman who had corrected him earlier was sobbing so hard she was being held up by a tall gentleman who looked extremely out of place, the gentleman who knew what birdholes were looked like a light breeze could knock him over, and his patient's father looked well looked pissed off.

The doctor was not surprised when he was the first to speak.

"Can we go see him?"

"One at time and you will have to wash from fingertips to elbows, put on a gown and gloves, and you need to keep it under fifteen minutes."

The man before him turned a brilliant shade of red and the doctor thought he was going to have a cardiac patient to take care of. Instead the man began walking up the hallway and the doctor jogged to keep up with the man.

"Thank you doctor…"

"Malone, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier Mr. Spencer."

"I understand if I was mobbed by that many people, with guns no less, then I would forget niceties also. Call me Henry by the way I have a feeling we are going to see a lot of each other."

When they arrived in front of Shawn's room the doctor explained the gowning up procedure and emphasized that these precautions were to protect Shawn from further infection. Henry just grumbled his assent and began washing up.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Mallory Montgomery was in the pharmacy trying unsuccessfully to log onto the computer system.

"Can I help you?"

Mallory spun around and saw an older gentleman wearing an old lab coat that said Dr. Sanchez, Pharmacist.

Mallory smiled as warmly as she could and put on her best southern accent.

"Why yes, sugar, I am new here and I was sent to pick up an order for one of my patients but I am having trouble getting on the confangled thing."

Doctor Sanchez bought her story and smiled.

"Sure thing I hate this new system too it was so much easier when we had locks and keys."

He logged onto the computer for her.

"Here you go make sure you log off when you are done."

"Thank you hon, you are a God send."

She quickly looked up Shawn Spencer's record and the first thing that popped up was

**Attention: Patient Allergic to clindamycin**

**Reaction to drug: Anaphylaxis- do NOT give under any circumstance**

_Perfect._

**There you have it Chapter 4 so what did you think. Reviews people I thrive on them. **

**A/N: I know the last part wouldn't happen but hey it's a story of fiction.**


	5. Some lies and hairdye

**Loving all the reviews I have been getting. I am still having fun beating up our psychic so the whump is definitely not over.**

**Disclaimer: Own it? *sigh* I wish I did but I still don't **

**Note: We are starting the downhill ride so a lot of action is going to be happening.**

Karen Vick sat at her desk staring at the report she was working on and she still hadn't gotten past the first paragraph. _What a night._ She pinched the bridge of her nose to try and fend off the headache that had been encroaching on her brain for the last twenty minutes when she was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in."

Her head detective walked through the door holding the nectar of the gods and a doughnut.

"I thought you could use this." He said as he handed it over to her. "I see your office was cleaned up."

Karen nodded and started looking through her desk for some aspirin and as reading her mind Carlton held a bottle out to her.

"Thank you." She quickly tapped out two and dry swallowed them before taking a bite of donut. "Hell of a night."

"Yeah I don't think I got any sleep last night either."

Karen looked up at her head detective and really "saw" him; his suit was rumpled, there were bags under his eyes, he hadn't shaved, and he was tapping his foot from nervous energy. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before either, after the doctor told them the news she made a quick phone call to the station and went home. When she came through the door her wonderful husband was waiting up to be her shoulder to cry on when she was finished she lay down in bed with her daughter and watched her sleep till it was time to get to work.

"Got a report that you need to see Chief."

He laid the report down on her desk and she motioned for him to have a seat. When she read the report she got both mad and happy. Happy because they know who was driving the SUV and mad because the car had been abandoned and the perp could be anywhere.

"So Mallory Montgomery was the driver of the SUV and she is Chris Montgomery's wife?" more of a statement then a question.

"Yes Chief she was I put out an APB for her but she could be anywhere." The head detective sighed and ran his hand over his face to try and wake himself up some.

"Where's O'Hara, Detective?" She knew the answer she just want confirmation.

"At the hospital Chief I can call her in if you like."

"No,no that won't be necessary I will call her. If this Mallory Montgomery is as unstable as her report said we are going to need more than one uniform at Shawn Spencer's door. Thank you Detective."

Carlton grunted his agreement and went to the bullpen to organize the search for this Mallory Montgomery character.

Karen watched her Head Detective leave and make his determined way to the bullpen. _I thought he hated Spencer. Hhmmm. _ She then set to work.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

After the most horrific night of her life Juliet O'Hara was trying to get a few minutes of sleep when Henry Spencer walked into the waiting room. She almost jumped up when he approached her but he shook his head and motioned for her to sit back down.

"They are changing his bandages and checking the drain so they kicked me out." He went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup full and offered Juliet a cup.

"No thank you that stuff is horrendous, besides I sent Gus out for some."

Henry nodded and took a seat next to her. He groaned as he sat his back protesting all the time spent in the awful plastic chairs.

"I hate this."

Henry looked over at Juliet in sympathy. "I know Juliet I hate it too."

"The Chief called and they have confirmed that Mallory Montgomery was the one to hurt Shawn but she abandoned the vehicle she could be anywhere. And we can't see Shawn but in fifteen minute increments and that is one visitor an hour! It's- it's just that I never in a million years thought I would be sitting here feeling like I am waiting for Shawn to die." Juliet's voice got quiet at the end of the sentence and she started to cry.

Henry immediately put down his coffee cup and pulled Juliet in for a hug and did something very unbecoming of Henry Spencer he let a few tears go himself.

"Oh God NO!" followed by the sound of coffee cups hitting the floor announced the arrival of Gus from his errand.

Juliet and Henry quickly broke the hug and looked up at Gus, who was currently trying to hyperventilate. Both people jumped up and quickly reassured Gus that everything was alright and then they sent him back out for more coffee since he dumped the first batch but mostly to give him something to do and keep his mind off things.

Henry and Juliet resumed their wait until Henry broke the silence.

"So how long have you been dating my son detective?"

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Shawn looked at his watch and saw that it had taken them six hours to walk the five miles to Santa Barbara Trauma. _How can we walk thirty miles in five minutes but it takes us six hours to walk five miles?_

"Because Shawn we are travelling to points in time that you need to see not just places."

Doris looked at her charge and smiled. "Besides did you want to see what the doctors were doing to you last night?"

Shawn's eyes got as big as tea saucers. "Why? What did they do to me? Oh my God they shaved little Shawn didn't they?"

Try as she might Doris couldn't hold back the laughter she laughed until tears were running down her face.

"No Shawn *_giggle* _I can safely say they didn't shave little Shawn." *_snort*_

Shawn just looked at the woman who was laughing at him and he instantly felt bad. It was his fault this wonderfully vibrant, sarcastic woman with a weird sense of humor was dead. They had only been together for a short time and he felt a bond between them kin to what he has with Gus and that made him feel worse.

Doris looked at her charge and was getting worried she knew he was thinking something but for the first time since she was sent to him she couldn't hear his thoughts. _Maybe I am not supposed to hear these, must be really personal._

"Come on Shawn let's get outta the cold. Maybe once we're in there we can direct the doctors to the shaving cream." They joined hands and made their way into the hospital the whole time both parties were giggling and talking about what was better at hair removal shaving or waxing.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

"…..Montgomery. She is about five foot five with long blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and petite build. She is to be considered very dangerous. If you see…."

Mallory just laughed at the TV as black water swirled down the drain. She stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off the mirror and took in her new appearance. She now sported short black hair and the color contacts turned her eyes a muddy brown. Just some shoe inserts and she would be at least two inches taller.

_Perfect. _

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Juliet just gaped at older as if he grew a second head. "ba….ba….ba"

"Detective I may have had a long night but I am pretty sure you have yet to form a coherent thought."

"Since Canada."

"Figured as much well I am glad you two finally got together you are good for him."

With that Henry stood up and went to the nurse's station. Juliet noticed that Henry was animatedly talking to the nurses and pointed at her direction. She then saw the nurse nod and Henry smiled, turned around and made his way to Juliet's side.

Henry didn't look at her when he started to talk. "So when they are done with changing his bandages they are going to allow us to be in the room for as long as we like with the compliance that if anything happens we leave the room immediately. "

Juliet just looked at the elder Spencer gratitude just pouring off her body.

"And just so you know you are Shawn's fiancé and Gus is his adopted brother."

Juliet snorted at this statement but it got her thinking. _Will Shawn live long enough to make me his fiancé?_

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Shawn almost fell down when he heard what his dad said to Juliet and in the same second his mouth split into a huge grin. _Dad lied, like really LIED, just so they could be with me._

"Well this is where I am supposed to leave you Shawn." Shawn spun around to meet her gaze. "When you are ready meet me up at the Psych office."

"O—Ok."

With that Doris walked to the elevator, got on, and as the door closed she smiled at Shawn one more time.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Mallory Montgomery, now Sarah Hark, according to the ID badge she made whistled as she walked through the hall of the hospital looking for room 415 where a Mr. Shawn Spencer was in the ICU.

She patted the vial of clindamycin in her scrub pocket and smiled. _Just a few more minutes Shawn and you will pay the price for putting my Chris in jail._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Juliet walked into Shawn's room and studied the man in the bed. The ventilation tube took up so much of his face, there were so many wires and tubing leading into him she was afraid that if she got to close she would pull something loose. He was so very pale except for the blush on his cheeks caused by his fever which was now steady at 103, half of his head was shaved where they had put the drain in and his leg was wrapped and surrounded by pillows. _He almost looks like he is sleeping but he is never this still, not even in his sleep._

Juliet pulled a chair up next to the bed careful of all the wires and held his hand. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she sat and studied him remembering how he was just two days ago, so full of life and happy this was the Shawn she wanted back.

"Come on Shawn you have to fight, you have to BEAT THIS. You understand me Shawn Spencer you have to win this fight."

She just sat quietly after saying this and prayed for all she was worth. She didn't hear the knock at the door or Buzz McNab enter the room which is why she fell out of the chair when he cleared his throat.

"Oh my I am so sorry Detective O'Hara." He helped her back up into the chair. "I was wondering if you want something to eat. I know you hadn't eaten since before last night and we don't need you passing out on us. I can order something from the kitchen if you like.'

Juliet nodded "Yes thank you McNab but I don't want any of the god awful food they offer here I prefer something with taste."

McNab looked extremely unsure about what to do. "Ma'am?"

Juliet handed him a twenty. "Go to the nearest burger joint and get me something I will be here with Shawn. I have a gun. He will be Ok. Anything else McNab?"

"um…yes. Where is Mr. Spencer I heard he fought tooth and nail to get unlimited time with Shawn."

Juliet smiled at the thought. "He fell asleep while we were waiting for the go ahead and I didn't have the heart to wake him. He must have been pretty out of it too because he didn't even stir when I got up to come in here."

Buzz just nodded and may his way out the door. As he turned a corner he passed a dark haired nurse who was whistling and smiled. Buzz returned the smile. "Ma'am"

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Mallory Montgomery passed a very tall uniformed officer and smiled.

"Ma'am" he smiled back.

She rounded the corner and noticed that there was no officer outside Shawn Spencer's door. _This is going to be easier than I thought._ She made her way into his room and noticed the blonde cop sitting next to his bed. The blonde stood up and looked at the nurse expectantly.

"Just going to add his antibiotic to his IV." She smiled and pulled out her syringe and the vial of the antibiotic.

The blonde detective just smiled back at her.

_Perfect._

__**mwah-ha-ha! Ain't I just the worst. Loving all the reviews people. You all make me feel so loved.  
><strong>


	6. Psycho Chick and a White room

**Disclaimer: Still don't own still want to but hey we don't always get what we want.**

**Well we are coming to the end here and I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. I think after this last chapter there should be an epilogue. Here goes nothing…..**

"No! Jules look at her closely that is not a nurse that is the psycho woman Mallory. Please Jules look at her!"

Shawn ran out the door and tried to find McNab. _Someone has got to hear me. Anyone. _He ran up the hallway in front of the officer and tried contact again.

"Buzz! Please! Go back to my room! BUZZ!"

Shawn watched as tall officer stopped and shivered in the hallway.

"Alright Buzz. Now go back to my room! Mallory Montgomery is in there! GO!"

Shawn heard the tall officer uttered two words and ran back toward his room.

"Oh Crap!"

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Buzz McNab was walking up the hallway trying to decide where he should go to grab Detective O'Hara lunch when he thought he heard Shawn's voice. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt a chill down his spine that made him shiver.

_That nurse looked familiar. Where have I seen her before?_ McNab's eyes widened when he realized.

"Oh Crap!"

With that he spun around and ran toward Shawn's room. His legs pumped as fast as he could go as he rounded the corner he saw the dark haired woman leaving Shawn's room.

"Mallory Montgomery! STOP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Mallory turned around and smiled at the officer and ran the opposite direction faster than she had any right to.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Juliet O'Hara smiled at the nurse and watched her administer the medication to her boyfriend.

"If you need anything push the call button." The dark haired nurse smiled one more time at her and walked out the door.

Juliet was about to sit down next to Shawn when she heard Buzz McNab yelling for Mallory to stop. She cocked her gun and ran out the door into the hallway to watch the officer chase the dark haired nurse around the corner. _Oh my God!_

Juliet kicked off her shoes and joined the pursuit.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Karen Vick looked up from her report and saw that her office was buzzing. _What on earth is going on out there?_ She walked out to the bullpen and saw her head detective was in the middle of the chaos.

"Detective Lassiter. What is going on here?"

Her head detective looked up from his place and she could almost feel the tension radiating from his body.

"We have gotten a report from a Dr. Sanchez the pharmacist at the hospital. He said that a woman matching Mrs. Montgomery's description was in his pharmacy last night stating that she needed some medication for one of her patients. When he saw the news report he immediately checked whose patient's chart she pulled, it was Spencer's. We are going to the hospital and putting it on lock down."

"I am coming with you detective."

With that she grabbed her gun and left with her officers. _ God let Shawn be ok._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Gus arrived at the hospital with the second round of coffee that Juliet and Mr. Spencer had sent him to get. As he walked through the door the place was in chaos there were nurses and police officers swarming the exits. Among them he spotted Detective Lassiter and he made his way to the man.

"Detective Lassiter what is going on? Did they spot Montgomery? Is Shawn ok?"

"Guster we have reason to believe that Mallory Montgomery is in the hospital. We are locking down the hospital and Shawn is ok McNab and O'Hara are with him. We were about to head up to his room if you want to join."

Gus forgot his coffee in the waiting room and went with the detective to the elevators. _We'll get her Shawn we'll get the psycho who hurt you._

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Buzz and Mallory made their way around the corner that lead to the elevators. Buzz's longer legs gave him the advantage on the woman and he was able to catch up during this straight shot. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and managed to get her on the ground but not before she was able to retrieve the scalpel out of her pocket and stab the officer in the leg.

She embedded the knife about two inches into the man's thigh and his grip faltered slightly. Mallory saw this opportunity and punched the taller man in the face—hard. His nose spouted blood and she could feel the bone crunch Buzz involuntarily lost his grip on the woman and she took off one more time.

Juliet rounded the corner to see McNab bleeding profusely from his nose and a scalpel protruding from his leg run after the woman one more time but instead of making to grab her again he grabbed a mop from the janitor and slammed the handle into her ankles. She immediately fell to the floor her head smashing against the tile. He then flipped the woman on her stomach and placed his knee in her back with bruising force. Mallory yelped out in pain but Buzz just added the pressure.

"Mallory Montgomery. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Paisley Raines and attempted murder of Shawn Spencer."

The woman under Buzz's knee just laughed. "In a minute it will be no longer attempted."

"What did you do to him?"

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

As the elevator door opened Lassiter and Gus just stood there astonished at the sight before them; Buzz McNab had a dark haired nurse in handcuffs under the restraining force of his knee. Buzz's nose was bleeding and his leg had a scalpel protruding from it. The officer was telling to woman to answer him through clenched teeth and Lassiter couldn't help but notice with every word the man was increasing the pressure of his knee on her back. The woman was starting to breath quickly and Lassiter knew he had to step in.

"McNab!" the officer looked up at him "I will take it from here go downstairs and get yourself fixed up."

The man just nodded and limped his way to the elevator to go to the emergency room.

Carlton passed the handcuffed woman to another uniformed officer and tried to process what he just saw.

"O'Hara what happened here?"

But his partner didn't answer him, everything of the last few minutes caught up in her brain. _Oh My God! _

She turned to run and screamed "Shawn!"

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Shawn watched Buzz take Mallory down he pumped his fist into the air and jumped up and down.

"Yeah! GO BUZZ!"

For one second Shawn forgot that he was in danger until he saw Juliet turn and run in the direction of his room screaming his name.

The intercom crackled to life. "Code Blue room 415. Rapid Response team to room 415. I repeat Code Blue 415."

Shawn made to turn to his room but before he could everything went blindingly white.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Before the intercom went quiet Lassiter and Gus ran toward Shawn's room as they rounded the corner they saw Henry Spencer running from the waiting room shouting for his son. The three of them stopped outside Shawn's room, joining Juliet and watched.

Real life is nothing like you see on television the door to a hospital room doesn't swing open and close, it stays wide open.

So they saw as a nurse was performing CPR, as staff shouted orders, as they removed the offending IV and brought in the crash cart. The group watched in horror as the doctor repeatedly defibrillated Shawn's heart with the paddles and injected enough medication to keep a whole ward of patients alive. Then they saw the efforts slow, the doctor shake his head, and a nurse look at her watch.

"Time of death 1445."

Then as they watched this through the open door four people not only saw someone special to them die they watched a piece of their soul leave as well.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Shawn blinked against the bright light and as it lessened he noticed that he was no longer at the hospital in fact he wasn't anywhere he knew. Everything was clean, white. Even his clothes had changed from his normal blue jeans and vintage shirt to a white suit complete with white tie and even a white fedora. Shawn looked down at himself. _Damn I look good._

"Hello Shawn."

Shawn looked up and not for the first time since this crazy ride started he was shocked. Before him dressed in all white was Mary Lightly.

"M-M-Mary."

"Yes Shawn it's me Mary so how have you been. I mean besides being dead and all."

Shawn did a double-take "Dead but Doris didn't say anything about me dying, besides where is she."

"Doris is busy right now Shawn but right now we need to talk. I understand that you blame yourself for her being murdered by Yin?"

Emotions that Shawn didn't even know he had bubbled up and overflowed "Well Mary because it is my fault that she was murdered by him. If Yang hadn't been so obsessed with me then he would have never paid attention to me and she would had been able to finish getting home that day instead of getting strangled by that tie. Besides you died because of me too."

Shawn's voice got low as he finished his explaination. Mary just looked and Shawn in that creepy way he does like he is looking into your soul. He then smiled and began.

"Shawn Spencer if it wasn't for you Yin and Yang would have continued killing and for a long time too. What about all those other murderers who you found and took off the streets. All their potential victims that you saved….."

"But to what end Mary! There are going to be more psychos that get obsessed with me and more people are going to get murdered and some of them will be because of me!"

Shawn couldn't bear to look at the man before him but Mary never betrayed a single emotion . "But because of you Shawn my killer was found and put to an end. I know Yang killed him but you Shawn found him when no one else could. You brought all of our murderers to justice."

"All of your?…." Shawn looked up and froze, the room was no longer just him and Mary it was now full of people all of them past cases he had worked.

"You see Shawn you think you will never be good enough in the eyes of several people but all of us (he waved about the room) know that you are good enough, in fact, you solved the unsolvable and for that we want to thank you."

Just as Mary finished Doris joined the group and smiled at Shawn again.

"Doris, where?"

"I had some unfinished business Shawn. I see that you have had your little chat with Mary. Have you decided if you want to quit being a detective?"

"Doris I don't want to quit not now knowing that I have helped so many people, but I don't have a choice Mary said I was dead."

"Was Shawn—past tense. Now close your eyes and when you open them again everything will be ok, I promise."

Shawn did as he was told and prepared for something, anything. Doris kissed his cheek "And Shawn remember you are always being watched and cared for."

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Chief Karen Vick walked through the elevator doors to find her head detective and his partner but didn't expect what she did find.

Detective O'Hara was screaming so loud people were looking at her from their rooms, Carlton Lassiter was holding her back from leaping into Shawn's room his eyes rimmed with red, Henry Spencer was sitting against the wall of the hallway his head in his hands, and Burton Guster was throwing up in the nearest trashcan.

It only took three seconds for the Chief to realize what had happened.

"Oh God!"

Karen began toward the grieving group tears starting to form behind her eyes when she noticed the woman in the white dress. The blonde haired, blue eyed woman slipped past the grievers and Karen couldn't help but think. _I know her somewhere_. She then made to move into Shawn's room.

"Hey! You ca….."

The woman turned and smiled at her and Karen felt warm stopping her earlier protest. The woman finished walking into Shawn's room just as Karen stopped outside of it. Karen watched as the woman in white kissed Shawn on the forehead and wiped his brow with the back of her hand and then in the next second disappear.

No one else noticed the presence of the woman in the white dress let alone that Shawn's too still chest began to rise and fall rhythmically as if he was breathing. Karen noticed and she knew it was upon her to draw everyone's attention to it too.

"HEY! HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S BREATHING!"

Several things happened at once: the grievers snapped out of their reverie, a nurse came toward Shawn's room to try and calm down the woman and screamed herself, and several other nurses and doctors came running.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Six days after an accident that was supposed to have killed, five days after being declared clinically dead for at least twenty minutes, four days after the fever broke, three days after the doctors removed the drain, two after they removed the ventilator, and one day after being removed from the critical list Shawn Spencer cracked his eyes open to a slit and took in the world around him.

Three figures were sleeping in his room in really awkward positions. There were cards, balloons, and flowers covering every surface. He smiled, he was in pain but it was tolerable and he was Alive with a capital "A."

Shawn gently scooted up in his bed and grabbed the water that was on his table. He opened the bottle and drank some before he set his plan to motion. He took some in his mouth and squirted some out on the nearest figure.

_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_PSYCH_

Juliet was dreaming of Shawn and the first time they went out on an official date when it started to rain. _Wait it didn't rain that night. What is going on?_ Slowly her brain took noticed that something was getting her wet in the real world. She opened her eyes just as more water was squirted on her.

"Wha…?"

Shawn used his most nonchalant voice "What's happin' hot stuff?"

"**SHAWN!" **She screamed so loud that she not only alerted to the other occupants in the room but the officer that was residing outside his door.

McNab came running into the room thinking the worse but saw the best. Shawn was awake, talking, joking, and just generally being Shawn. _Thank God!_

The next several minutes were filled with phone calls, conversations and tears not borne out of sadness or worry. As soon as Lassiter and Chief Vick joined the room Shawn said he needed thanked them all. Everyone in the room spun and looked at the man in the bed like he was crazy.

Before they could even speak Shawn addressed all of them personally. He thanked his dad for lying so that Jules could get unlimited time with him, Gus for making coffee runs, Lassie for leading the investigation that gave them the lead they needed, Chief Vick for making phone calls into the late hours of the night, Jules for telling the doctors about the IV, and lastly to McNab for taking the scalpel to his leg and receiving a broken nose while catching the psycho chick.

Henry was the first to speak "How did you?"

Shawn raised his hand to his head and squinted his eyes

"Psychic. Remember?"

**There you have it. The main part of the story is over but as I said there is going to be an epilogue. MERRY CHRISTMAS you guys I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


	7. EpilogueFriends and a very special gift

**Disclaimer: Man! All I wanted for Christmas was owner rights and I didn't get 'em**

**Well this is it- the epilogue I want to thank all my reviewers and all of you who added me for alerts you guys are Awesomeness [ ]ed and you should know it.**

Shawn yawned deeply and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he noticed pressure on his shoulder. He looked down and saw a tuft of blonde hair and a white dress he groaned. _Not again!_

The blonde figure jumped up and with relief he saw it was Jules who started apologizing profusely.

"Shawn! I am so sorry! Are you ok! Did I hurt anything! Do we need to go to the hospital!"

Shawn couldn't help but smile and was about to answer when Gus came running into the room.

"Shawn! Are you ok? Juliet what happened? Is it his head? His leg? Shawn quit smirking and answer us!"

"I'm sorry guys but you are just so cute when you worry." Shawn said as he grabbed his cane and stood up. "I woke up and was a little woozy and didn't recognize where I was. I am ok guys. No headache. Leg hurts but not worse and I and still breathing, as far as I know."

Shawn began hobbling over to his desk, both friends offered to help them but he just waved them off.

He plopped down in his chair and tapped his cane on his desk. "Got to learn how to use this thing on my own, you know."

"Yes Shawn we know but you signed yourself out of the hospital AMA and we are allowed to worry and fuss over you especially after….."

Shawn looked up and at his best friend and felt bad. He had spent a week in the hospital after he woke up but he couldn't stand the confines of the hospital room anymore. Almost every officer in the department had visited twice and they all brought him some kind of pineapple treat and sure he was happy with that but when he heard that McNab was getting the medal of valor he couldn't miss it.

He signed out earlier today and surprised everyone at the ceremony. He even talked to the mayor and made the arrangement to pin the medal on Buzz. When Buzz gently limped on the stage and saw Shawn waiting the pin the medal on him he got a smile that threatened to split his head in half. Shawn smiled again at the thought.

"_Nabby I hear-by pin this medal of valor on you for catching that psycho chick and kicking her ass." Shawn didn't think McNab's smile could get bigger but it did when he whipped out another pin. "I also present you with the pineapple pin of complete awesomeness for taking a knife and getting a broken nose, all for a friend. Thank you McNab, seriously, thank you." Shawn placed the little pin that was in the shape of pineapple on his lapel and went to shake the officer's hand but was brought immediately into a hug._

"I'm sorry Gus I know but I am here with the best girlfriend in the world and she is not going to let me go anywhere without her or did you forget the argument you two had back at the ceremony?"

Gus cringed he did remember, Juliet wasn't too happy Shawn signed himself AMA but when Gus said he could take better care of him because they had been best friends longer she had murder in her eyes. Even Henry stepped back from the detective.

"Gus! Buddy! Go home you look tired get a nap in. I really am ok." Shawn got a serious look about him and Gus just smiled and turned to leave.

"Ok Shawn but if you ever do anything that stupid again….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you'll kill me." Shawn smiled again knowing that his friend was going to be ok.

Gus left and he was left with Juliet who looked super tired herself.

"You could go home too you know I will be ok by myself you know." Shawn shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

"Nope, Shawn can't get rid of me that easily besides I have a surprise for you that should be here any minute."

As if on cue someone knocked on the front door of the office. Juliet went to answer it and Shawn stood up and made his way around his desk when he was almost tackled by a teen with long black hair.

"Paisley! What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy you are here but how did you know that I was here?"

Her golden specked green eyes met his hazel and she just started to cry. "Uncle Shawny you almost died because of me. I am so sorry!"

Shawn crouched to meet her eyes his leg protesting but he ignored it. "Paisley Ann Raines this is in no way your fault. You hear me. You didn't do this to me that crazy woman did. You didn't ok." Shawn gathered her up in a very tight hug and held her till her tears subsided.

"Uncle Shawny I have something for you!" She bounded out to the car where her mom were waiting and came back with a package. "I thought you would want something to cover your head while your hair grows back. So I got you this."

Shawn opened the package and saw a white fedora nestled in it. Shawn held back his surprised gasp and just smiled at the teen as he placed it on his currently bald head. _It's just like the one from the room._

"How did you…"

"My friend Doris told me that you might like it."

Shawn looked up at the girl shock evident on his face. "Y-your friend, Doris?"

"Yeah this morning when mom took me to the mall to pick out a gift for you and this very pretty woman in a white dress said she knew you and picked up the hat saying that you would like it. You like it don't you?"

Shawn just beamed at the girl and hugged her again. "I love it, Paisley I love it."

Doris' voice echoed in his head_ "And Shawn remember you are always being watched and cared for."_

**That's the end people. **


End file.
